


I'll remember your eyes when you've gone

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, gerard is afraid of humans, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the eyes are the window to the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll remember your eyes when you've gone

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm currently on the train from Edinburgh I wrote this on my phone so it really isn't great but hey Halloween amirite time to get spoppy

Frank liked Halloween.

Lets be real; who didn't like Halloween? Frank was an agnostic tumblr user, which automatically meant Halloween was the highlight of his October. And Autumn. And year. 

It also happened to be his birthday, which meant it was even better.

This birthday, however, he was alone.

His parents didn't care, not anymore. His best and only friend Ray was in Australia. Time for a loner horror movie marathon.

He was settled on the couch of his new flat, blanket and popcorn ready. The place still smelt of wet paint. He wrinkled his nose.

Time for a birthday of a lifetime, he thought, sour.

Oblivious to how incredible a Halloween it would be.

-

He was halfway through The Corpse Bride when he heard a bang from upstairs.

Nerves on edge, he sat up straight. 

It was nothing. He focused on the screen.

A few minutes later, it happened again. He scowled, ignoring it. Then he heard a louder crash, and the power cut suddenly.

He wasn't even scared anymore; just annoyed. He was more than ready to give this supernatural being a good talking to. The Corpse Bride was one helluva good movie, and if he was going to be murdered tonight, then it may as well be because he wanted to watch The Corpse Bride. It was a good way to die.

He fumbled around for his phone, switching the torch on and picking his hesitant way up the stairs.

He heard another crash, coming from the attic. It was getting very opening-scene-to-an-episode-of-Supernatural Esq, but Frank really didn't give a fuck.

He gripped the ladder with a wobbly arm, and began to climb precariously. He was about halfway up when his phone slipped out of his hand, bouncing off the hard ground and cutting out the light.

He cursed under his breath. Everything was pitch black, and the situation was steadily becoming more and more dumb white person in horror movie.

Well. There was only one way to go.

Frank continued his ascent into the attic room.

He took a deep breath, placing a clammy hand around the handle of the trapdoor. It was cold as ice.

He closed his eyes and pulled.

Darkness. Darkness, and cold and a pungent smell, of old things and dust and despair and death.

He stuck his head into the hole and turned around, slowly, but surely. 

And the neighbourhood was filled with a bloodcurdling scream.

-

The scream wasn't actually Frank, though.

Frank wasn't very good at loud, chilling screams. Sure, he could scream, but not that high pitched.

No. It wasn't him, it was the...thing he shared the house with. 

He saw a sudden flash of white in the darkness, and a face, mouth agape, hovered in front of him for a split second, and the small room was filled with the horrible noise.

Frank jumped, nearly slipping from his perch on the ladder.

A ghost. A ghost, come to haunt him.

The scream ended, and Frank heard some heavy breathing. He closed his eyes, tight.

Then he heard the voice. High, lilting. Almost...cute.

"MIKEY? MIKEY, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! MIKEY! HELP!"

Frank opened his eyes a little, and saw two ghostly faces peering at him. He froze.

"Is that...a human?"

-

Frank woke up, blinking. He must have fallen asleep watching his movies.

He stretched. Wow, this was a lot comfier than his couch.

Wait. This wasn't his sitting room. It was way too dark. It must be...

Everything came flooding back.

He leapt up, eyes wild as he looked around the attic room. Sure enough, in the corner.

Two translucent figures sat, side by side, on a stack of boxes in the corner.

One was tall and slight, with untidy hair and glasses. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, and scrawny arms poked out of his Anthrax tee.

Anthrax? Wow. Modern ghosts.

The second was chubbier, and had darker hair, the roots dyed a different colour that Frank couldn't make out, because...well, because he was a ghost.

He was wearing all black, with a weird jacket with zips everywhere. And he was staring directly at Frank, eyes nothing but soulless, black sockets.

"You're...ghosts."

The chubby one leant towards him, a mixture of fear and curiosity on his face.

"And you're a human."

"That's correct," Frank said nervously. "I didn't think ghosts existed."

The lanky one spoke for the first time. "I didn't think humans existed," he said nonchalantly.

Frank was confused. "I thought you were once humans..."

"Oh, we haven't been humans in a long time. We died...ooh...thousands of years ago."

Frank frowned. "You're wearing am Anthrax shirt. Old as they are, I didn't think they existed then."

The tall ghost laughed, and Frank felt offended. Well, excuse him for not knowing anything about something he didn't think existed until two minutes ago.

"Surely you didn't think ghosts didnt have any culture?"

"But...they're a human band. I thought you didn't believe in humans..."

"Do you question everything?" The ghost sighed. "Just because an artist is dead, doesn't stop you from listening from their music. They're a ghost right now, and you're listening to their music, even if you don't believe in ghosts."

"But its the music they made while alive."

"Precisely. We listen to the music they made when they're dead." 

Frank considered that for a moment. It was a fair amount to take in.

"Whoa."

"Hey, you're a human? Like, a real life human?" The smaller one said meekly.

"Oh my God, Gerard. Get over yourself. It's just a human."

"Humans are scary!" Gerard brought his knees to his chest, peering suspiciously at Frank. Frank tried desperately not to coo at the adorable ghost.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

He chuckled. "You're not scary. You're lame."

"Excuse me? You two aren't exactly the scariest ghosts either."

Gerard sighed, suddenly becoming weary. "Mikey's a good ghost. Mikey can be scary. I'm not a good ghost."

The tall one, Mikey, rolled his eyes. "Gerard, you're a perfectly good ghost. Stop being so..." He trailed off and sighed deeply. 

"Sorry, Mikes," he said softly.

"Why are you ghosts?" Frank asked suddenly. "Sorry, I'm bring nosy, but why don't dead people go Beyond or whatever?"

Gerard looked at Frank with his mini dark holes. 

"Unfinished business. Restless souls. Or, with us..." He trailed off and glanced at Mikey. "With us, its because, somewhere on the way, we lost our eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought?


End file.
